Dragon Princess
by Nythtak
Summary: Theres a new girl at the Brawlers mansion, a princess and a Hero where she comes from. With strange powers and even stranger reactions, how will the smashers deal with it? But who exactly is she and what happened in her past to hurt her so much? Marthxoc?
1. Chapter 1

"So, why do you think we're here?"

Ike and Marth stood to the side of the room. The rest of the brawlers were scattered in groups, also discussing why they were there. The room was usually used for training, as it was large enough to accommodate any battle.

"I don't know." Marth answered, leaning against the wall, "All I was told was to come here." he took out a book and flipped through the pages boredly.

"Same." Ike scratched the back of his head and looked around, searching for someone in particular. "Hey, where's Link?"

"Hey guys!" A voice called out. Everyone turned towards an open doorway which led to the outdoor training arena.

"Guess that answers your question." Marth sighed, snapping his book closed and turning to the door as well.

XxXx

I glanced nervously at Link as we approached the double doors. I could faintly see the figures inside, which didn't help at all. _C'mon! Don't be such a wuss! After what you've faced this should be easy! _An annoying voice sounded in my head.

But I'd gladly take on a horde of Cawks than this. I was the most anti-social person I knew, and spent most of my time, if I had any, reading. Which seems kind of stupid, since my other love was fighting. A strange mix.

Link caught my look and smiled warmly, "Don't worry, they're not that bad. It's just gonna take a little getting used to, having a new person around."

"Yeah..." I said doubtfully. I was pretty good at reading people, and Link seemed like a good guy. I expected him to be obnoxious and maybe even stupid, a 'brawn over brain' kind of boy, since he was a hero and all, but he was really sympathetic.

"Hey guys!" he yelled, causing the figures to all turn towards the doorway as we entered. I winced when I felt their eyes land on me, hating the spotlight. I pushed a bit of black hair behind my ear, letting the bangs cover most of my eyes. I hated them, the unusual blood red colour scared the people who saw them, and were a hateful reminder of my father.

_Don't think about him! That's all in the past. _I scolded myself, turning my attention back to the people before me.

Directly before me were two girls, and by the looks of their crowns, princesses. They were both blonde, one was in pink and the other in purple. My drilled mind immediately assessed them, almost unconsciously. The girl in pink was a weak fighter, but light on her feet, probably able to hover. Good defence, no real strong attack. The purple one definitely used magic, and had long elf ears like Link.

"Who's this?" asked the Pink one politely, before I could look at anyone else in the room.

"Um, I'm Ash." I said, a little more confident from her kind demeanour.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you! I'm Princess Peach." she beamed happily, getting a small smile out of me.

"Ash was invited to become a brawler here." Link explained at the confused look one of the boys was giving him. He had spiky blue hair hanging over his head band, and wore a cape and had a heavy sword at his waist. _Brute force, talented sword fighter. _

"Isn't that a boys name?" Purple was smirking at me, trying to taunt me. "Then again," she looked at what I was wearing, "You are dressed like one." _Already? _Someone _needs to be put in their place..._She was probably a princess too, from her crown, and I didn't like her one bit.

"Yes, it is. But that's not my whole name." I smiled sweetly, "Name's Ashley Rosalina Lillian Maria Dellose, princess of Dellose, only heir to the throne, The Dragon Hero, yada yada yada, blah blah." Thatwiped the smirk off her face.

"Wow. Now _that's _a long name." Link commented.

"Yeah, that's why I call myself Ash. Also, it makes me sound like some posh, pampered bitch." I happened to glance Purples way when I said this, trying to keep from laughing at her glare.

"Anyway," Link must have noticed, as his eyes were now darting between us nervously, "We should introduce ourselves."

"I'm Ike." the spiky-haired boy said.

"Bowser." A large, spiky tortoise-like monster said.

"Captain Falcon."

"Ganondorf."

Each person introduced themselves, the last one catching my attention. He had long midnight blue hair and was also wearing a cape, the clothes similar to Zelda's in their quality. _Good swordsman, light on his feet. _He was smaller than the other men in the group, and looked to be about my age; sixteen.

"I'm Marth." he wore a small crown-like headband, not unlike my own, and by the way he held himself, I guessed he was a Prince or noble of some sort.

My stomach growled painfully loud and it took me a second to realize where it came from. _Huh, been a long time since that happened._

Link laughed, "Guess someone's hungry, let's go get some lunch. Ike, Marth, you wanna come? I need to show Ash around anyway."

"Yeah! I'm starving." Ike exclaimed, Marth nodded and I followed Link away from the room, glad to get away from Zelda. We walked in a loose line, Link slightly ahead to guide us.

Marth POV

I nodded and headed out the door with Ike on one side and Ash on the other. Link walked further forward, no doubt to guide the her. I took a moment to study her, take in her features like I had when I first came here. It was good to know who you were dealing with before you fought them. My first thought had been '_great, another spoilt princess'_, but after her comment to Zelda I was fighting the urge to smile.

She wore a black crop top, exposing her stomach, and metal shoulder pads that were also black with a red lining. Her black trousers were a little baggy, tightening around the ankles, and were held up by a simple red belt. She had large, heavy boots on her feet, fingerless gloves, and a thin, golden band wrapped around the top of each arm. Her black wavy hair was down to her waist, held back by her small crown. It was similar to my own, but black and red, like the rest of her outfit, with a red gem set in the middle. On closer inspection I could see a small golden dragon etched on it. The thing that had shocked me a little was her ruby red eyes. I had never seen anything like them before, and thought they would be menacing, but actually seemed sort of...pretty.

Attached to her belt was a sword sheath, encrusted with rubies. _She must be rich. _From her stance I could tell she was good, and I wondered if she had any other abilities.

One thing I knew for sure, she wasn't anything like Zelda.

"What's up with Princess Bitchy?" I chuckled quietly at her question, a very unused sound.

"She's not to bad, except to Marth-" Ike stopped halfway through. I sighed and looked away due to Ash's confused glance at me.

"Huh? How come?"

"I have no idea." I replied honestly. We were silent for a moment before Ike spoke.

"So, what game are you from?" he asked. I turned slightly to listen to her answer. I had never seen anyone with that type of clothes before, and was curious where she came from.

"It's called Dragon Princess." Ash seemed slightly sad when she answered. Maybe she was missing her home. "Basically it's about a princess who goes against her evil father and kills him." _Well, that was brief._

"Are you the princess?" Ike said, overlooking her expression.

"Yep."

"What's with the 'dragon' thing?"

She smiled, "Oh, I'll show you guys later." Ash said slyly. I found myself looking forward to it, my curiosity growing.

"We're here!" Link had walked inside the dining hall, where all the brawlers would eat. There were several tables around the room, able to seat around eight. It led to a smaller room with only one table. Usually people only came in here for snacks.

To my displeasure Zelda and Peach were already inside. They must have only just entered, as they were still by another door.

"Well, look who it is. Tom boy and Martha." Zelda laughed at her own joke, getting a small giggle out of Peach, though she looked apologetically at Ash. I didn't really care, I was used to it, but was angry at Zelda for already taking to insulting Ash.

Ash just shrugged and sat down, ignoring them. I followed her example and settled in my seat, crossing my arms and looking anywhere but at her and Zelda.

"Would you like some pancakes?" Link asked, heading over to the cupboard. There was a small kitchen unit, including a dishwasher, oven, microwave and sink. Link searched around before pulled out a packet.

"What are 'pancakes'?"Ash's head was tilted to the side in confusion, eyeing the packet. I couldn't believe she didn't know what pancakes where, even Link and I had known, having only a slightly different version in our own worlds.

"You don't know what pancakes are?" Ike almost fell out of his chair across from Ash, mouth hanging open. I rolled my eyes at his expression.

Link had proceeded in putting several pancakes in the toaster, "Well, you'll love them."

He placed the pancakes on a plate and in front of Ash, who looked around nervously at all the eyes watching her eagerly. I felt sorry for her, but at least she wasn't the type of girl who always wanted attention. Zelda scoffed and leant against the wall. Sighing I looked at Ash to see her reaction.

Cautiously she lifted a pancake to her mouth, taking a small bite. Her eyes widened comically and she started scarfing down giant bites of pancake until the plate was empty. In under five seconds. My eyebrows rose at her actions.

"That was delicious! Can I have more!" she grinned eagerly at Link, who was looking at her with slightly awed eyes.

Ash POV

I savoured the delicious taste of the pancakes, paying no attention to the shocked stares I got. I was so _hungry!_

"I think you just beat Ike's record." Marth said quietly, explaining Ike's look. It was half way between outrage and disbelief.

"Wha...you-you just...huh?" Ike pointed his finger at me accusingly. _Wow, these guys are over dramatic._

"What? I haven't eaten since..." I counted back in my head, "Since I was ten."

"Yeah, right." Zelda muttered from beside the door.

"'Food is nothing but a distraction. To become a warrior you must have none.'" I recited. "My Father used to always say that. He kept me alive with small energy bursts, but I think it was just so I couldn't escape." I said bitterly, reliving the time I my mind. I would stronger afterwards, forced to train for hours, but when it wore off I was nothing more than a weak girl in a cell. "Unless you count a few apples when I...ran away."

Zelda interrupted the silence, "Well, it's not very lady like, is it?"

"You know, you remind me so much of my sister." I glared at her hatefully, but I was still calm.

She smirked, "Oh really? Was she a proper princess."

"I guess you could say that." I narrowed my eyes, "Before my father killed her for being too 'lady-like.'" Zelda _did _remind me of Sophie, but only a little. Sophie would always tell me to act more like a princess, to stop being so irresponsible. She was younger than me by a year, but acted like an older sister. She was small and soft, but smart and caring, looking after me when mom died. Father couldn't train her, she was lucky for that.

Sophie would come and heal me after father beat me for not performing a new move perfectly, or for merely speaking to him. But one day father caught her.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to forget, to forget her pained look when father forced me to watch. To forget the tears streaming down her face whilst I could do nothing but lie on the floor. I'd never felt so helpless.

"Zelda, I think we should go." Peach said, thankfully bringing me out of the terrible nightmare in my head.

"Whatever. I need to train anyway." Zelda stalked out of her room, Peach closing the door quietly behind her. The three boys didn't say a word.

"Oh awkward silences, how I have missed you." I joked, but my tone betrayed the sadness I felt. I'd had enough of quiet to last me a lifetime.

_If you think about it, it did._

"You okay?" Marth placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, but I stood and shrugged it off, not looking at his face.

"I'm fine. Just some...unpleasant memories. I'll see you guys later." I sighed and swiftly left the room, not caring where I headed. I just wanted to be alone.

Marth POV

My eyes lingered on the spot where Ash had left the room, my fingers still warm for her unusually hot shoulder. I wondered what she meant by unpleasant memories, but didn't most of us have our own fair share. _It must have something to do with her sister..._

I felt a small pang of regret for not being there to protect my own sister.

"That went well." Link groaned and sat down in defeat. "Ugh! I totally failed." He put his head in his hands. _What's he going on about?_

"What are you on about?" Ike asked, speaking my exact thoughts.

"Master Hand told me to look after her." That got my interest. Master Hand didn't usually care about what happened inside the manor, as long as we were able to fight. "Apparently she hasn't had a great past."

"Have any of us?" I said, mostly referring to my own.

"But it's probably really serious." Ike glanced at me sadly. "I mean, Master Hand never took an interest in any of us before, even you. Did he tell you why?" he looked back at Link.

"No. But he did say not to get her angry." Link smiled a little.

"Well, it must be hard for her, coming here without any friends. It was for me, but at least I had you guys." Ike grinned at Link and me.

"Will you guys help me?" Link looked pleadingly at us.

"Of course!" Ike agreed enthusiastically. They both turned to me.

I sighed, "Fine." Though I had to admit, she seemed okay...


	2. Chapter 2

Too many stories...to do at once...OH WELL!

Please review! Please please please!

btw, I suck as fight scenes. Also, I don't play SSBB, so most of the moves for Ike and stuff are off youtube or wiki.

This chapter isn't very good, especially the end, but please bare with me and review!

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and the plot. Also, any other ocs, since you could count Sophie and her father.

Swords and Dragons

_Well, that's just perfect! I'm lost! _I fumed in my head. Why did this place have to be so big!

All I knew was that I was on the second floor, judging by the view out of a nearby window. I hadn't seen anyone on the way, which was good since it gave me time to cool down, but now I had no idea where to go.

I could just imagine Zelda finding me and taunting me some more.

"Damn it!" I said out loud, taking my frustration out by punching a nearby wall. The wall was stone with a metal layer, so I guessed the smashers had done that before, but my fist went straight through both layers, creating a rather large hole.

I was gonna get in so much trouble.

"Shit!"

"That's not very nice language for a young girl to be using." I jumped and span around at the voice, but relaxed when I saw it was just Ike and Marth.

They strolled down the hall towards me, but paused when they saw what I had done to the wall. I smiled sheepishly then bit my lip.

"Whoa, you did that?" Ike pointed at the hole then at me. Marth's face didn't betray any emotion, but I could sense he was surprised too.

"Yeah..." I looked down nervously

"Cool! Even I can't do that! You'll have to show me how sometime." Ike said with a grin.

"Uh, sure?" I said, a little confused.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Marth asked.

"Um, I got lost." I answered honestly, embarrassed.

Ike laughed, "That's what Link thought. We split up to look for you, but Marth and I met up when we heard a banging noise and your swearing."

"C'mon, let's go find Link." Marth said.

I nodded and we walked in silence until we reached the outdoor training area. In the distance I could see Link searching around frantically. I giggled lightly at his panicked expression.

"Link! We found her!" Ike yelled, getting the green hero's attention. Link turned and sprinted towards us, enveloping me in a tight hug that nearly knocked me over.

"Thank the Goddesses!" Link said, still crushing me.

"Link...can't...breath!" I got out. Thankfully he let go, letting me take a few deep breaths before talking. "Why are you so worried anyway?"

Link looked away, "Well, you see..."

"Did Master Hand say he'd kill you or something?"

"Yeah!" he brightened up, "How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess." I shrugged.

Then, Link's smile disappeared.

"Where were you!" _Great, I never imagined Link as the scolding parent type._

"I got lost, and, um, punched a wall." I said, earning a worried look.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing my hand and looking at it. The tan skin wasn't even broken, the only sign I had punched the wall was a bit of dust from the stone. "Huh?"

"Hello? Dragon Hero here, I think I can take a wall." I said smiling. My mouth wasn't used to so much smiling, but I liked it.

"About that, weren't you gonna show us why you got that title?" Marth asked curiously.

"Sure! This space should be large enough." I looked around at the empty training area, and walked over to the very middle. "You guys might want to take a few steps back." I said, as the three boys had followed me.

They nodded and stepped back, so they were just near the edge. _Perfect._

I closed my eyes and held my hands level with my bowed head, my fist pressed against my palm. I breathed in deeply and enhanced all my senses, letting the fire flow freely through my veins. As I let my breath out I opened my arms, feeling my clothes meld into my skin, becoming scales, and my body stretch. When the transformation was complete I opened my still blood red slitted eyes.

Marth POV

I watched the girl a few metres away from me open one glowing red eye and lift her arms. I gasped in shock as her body stretched into a reptilian shape, her clothes also stretching and becoming her scaled skin, and two wide black wings grow on her back. Her delicate face became one of a terrifying beast, the snout red in colour, as was most of her body. The Ash-Dragon's tail was long with black deadly spikes. Her crown was still on her head but her sword and armour had disappeared, the tough scales being enough protection. She was four times taller than myself, and I felt tiny beside her.

Her eyes were still a familiar ruby red, and she grinned down at our shocked faces, revealing a row of sharp teeth.

"_What, scared?"_ her voice was the same as before, which comforted me slightly.

"N-no, w-why would I be? A-and how are y-you talking to us?" Ike stammered, eyes wide with fright.

Ash chuckled, _"Maybe this will help."_ her body began to shrink until she was the same size as Ike, but still a dragon. _"And I can talk telepathically." _

"Cool." Link stated simply. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what can you do?" I asked.

"_Well,"_ she lifted a wing, _"I can fly."_ she leaped up from the ground and flew in a short circle, twisting playfully in the air, before landing beside us again. I was amazed at the grace in which she moved.

"_And I can do this."_ She opened her mouth and breathed a stream of black fire, which set a nearby tree alight. With a raise of Ash's claw the fire died down, leaving only the ash from the tree. _"Also, I'm pretty strong."_ she demonstrated by lifted another tree easily out of the ground, although it was twice her size.

"Whoa." Ike said for the second time today. Ash laughed and the clearing lit up for a second as she transformed back into a human.

"How can you do that?" I asked.

"Um, you see..." I could see her discomfort on the subject.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us." I interrupted.

"Thanks." she flashed me a relieved smile, then looked at the other two. Their mouths were still open from the display.

"I hope I don't have to fight you any time soon." Ike admitted, watching Ash nervously.

She laughed, "Don't worry, I don't use that form too often, I prefer to use my sword." she held up a ball of flame in her hand, "But I can still use fire." Ash smiled evilly, "Just don't get me angry."

"I'm glad I'm not Zelda." Link muttered so only I could hear. I smiled at the thought of Zelda up against Ash in dragon form. _Please, Zelda, make her angry._

"What kind of sword is that?" Link pointed to the sword at Ash's hip. "I mean, I've got the Master sword, Marth has Falchion, and Ike has Ragnell."

Ash unsheathed the beautifully made sword. The handle was shaped like two dragon's wings and black in colour. There was a large ruby set in the centre of it, the same shape and colour of Ash-Dragon's eye. The blade itself was long and slim, ending in a sharp point, and seemed to be made out of a strange material.

"This sword is called the Dragon's Eye, meaning the ruby set in the hilt." Alex explained. "It was created thousands of years ago, in my world, by the Great Dragon herself. She was the leader of the dragons, and in her old age saw visions of a time where the humans would turn on one another and the dragons. So, she created it and sealed it in an ancient shrine, where only the true descendant of the Great Dragon could take it to destroy the evil in the world, thus saving it." she pointed the sword to herself, "That descendant would be me." she finished sadly.

"It sounds sorta like the master sword." Link said, pulling out his own sword. "Except of course, it wasn't made by dragons."

Ash laughed, "Yeah, I didn't believe the legend at first. But it's a great sword." she twirled the sword expertly in her hand, then made a sliding movement which separated it into two swords, each with a half of the ruby. "Would one of you like to spar." she smirked, "Or all of you?"

"A bit overconfident, aren't we?" Ike said, rising to the challenge.

"I do have a right to be overconfident, trust me." she slid into an opening stance, raising an eyebrow at Ike in question. I stepped out of the way, as did Link, to the side of the arena to watch.

"You're on!" Ike leaped forward, sword in his hand, at Ash.

_This should be good._

Ash POV

Ike charged at me, slashing his sword in an overhead swing. I rolled out of the way just in time, missing the deadly shot as it came in contact with the ground. I stayed in a crouch as he came at me again, judging his stance and technique. I rolled out of the way again, smirking at his frustration when I dodged every time.

"You're a bit slow, Ike." I commented, as I jumped over his sword.

"Stay...still...damn...you!" he punctuated each word with a swing. I lightly held his sword and used it to flip over Ike's head, then swept my leg in a half-circle, knocking his legs out from under him.

Ike groaned when he hit the floor face first, kneeling then getting to his feet. I stood patiently waiting until he jabbed at me with his fist. I stepped out of the way and kicked him in the side, so he stumbled a few paces away.

He grimaced and slashed his sword at my feet. I jumped into the air and flipped backwards, landing softly despite my boots. With a sword in each hand I sliced at him, to be blocked by his sword. When he attempted to grab me I ducked and cut his stomach, being careful not to make it too deep.

Ike growled and jumped back. I crossed my swords over my chest as he did a horizontal slash, successfully blocking the move.

I stayed still as Ike lifted his swords above his head, charging up. His eyes glinted dangerously but I made no move to attack, waiting to see what would happen.

The sword laced with fire and Ike brought it down on me in a sharp movement. Not having time to dodge, I enveloped myself in black flame.

As the sword made contact the powerful fire sent Ike flying back. He screamed before hitting a tree at least twenty feet away, where he slid to the ground.

"Ike!" Link, Marth and I all yelled, running over to him. I slipped my swords in my sheath and reached him first using fire under my feet to propel myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sliding to my knees beside him. I helped him sit up, noticing he was gingerly holding the back of his head. "I'm so sorry." I apologised.

Ike shook his head, "It's fine. It wasn't you fault anyway." he grinned at me, "Good match."

"Ike! What happened?" Marth sat down on the other side of Ike.

"Man! That was awesome!" Link shouted, waving his hands in the air like an idiot.

"Link! Not now!" Marth and I said at the same time. We both glanced at each other in surprise, before smiling and turning back to Ike.

He started to get up, but sat down again when his legs collapsed under him. He looked up at us apologetically, "Some help, please?"

I held out a hand but Marth already had an arm around his shoulder, "I got it."

He made a face when he tried to lift Ike, giving up after a second of straining. "Sorry, Ike. But you're way too heavy."

"You're such a weakling, Marth." Link said, pushing past him to get to Ike. I watched him struggle for a second then shoved him out of the way, so he landed on the floor beside Marth. Gently I placed an arm around his waist and slowly lifted so I didn't jolt him. He did way a fair amount, for a human, but it was easy for me.

"Do you think you can walk?" I asked, not letting go for the moment. Ike nodded and I let go, but didn't step away just yet. He took a step forward, then let out a strangled yelp before falling again. I caught him just before he hit the ground, taking his arm and putting it around my neck so he didn't fall again.

"What's wrong?" Link asked Ike, who was grimacing in pain.

"My leg." I winced when I saw that the was a long gash from his knee to mid-thigh, which was bleeding profoundly. I looked back over to the tree and saw his sword on the ground, the sharp edge laced with blood. _Must have fallen on his sword._

"How are we gonna get you to the infirmary?" Marth said. "It's quite a long way and I don't think you could limp there. But if we leave it any longer it'll get infected."

"Link, can you take Ike for a sec." I asked. Link looked confused but nodded. "Ike, just stand on your good leg and lean on Link."

Ike let go gradually and latched onto Link, who stumbled under the weight. Swiftly I moved away and changed into my dragon form, five times longer from nose to tail than Marth, and three times as tall, who was standing beside Link to help him hold Ike.

"_C'mon then!"_ I snapped, as they were just standing there looking at me.

"'C'mon' what?" Link asked.

I sighed, _"Get on."_ I gestured to my back.

"What?" Marth shouted, blushing for some reason. _Stupid boys._

"_Look, do you want to get Ike some help or not?"_ I said. _"It's the quickest way."_

Marth POV

I was about to object again when Ike moaned pitifully. "Fine."

Ash smiled in triumph and lay down on her stomach so we could easily get on, and shuffled a little closer so Ike wouldn't have to move so much. Her back was twice as wide as a horses, which was good since Ike could only manage to sit on the edge and lean back so that he was lying down, legs dangling off. I sat down uncomfortably in front of Ike, legs on either side of Ash's back, with Link behind him so he wouldn't fall off. We were just in front of her wings but behind her shoulder blades.

Ash's head twisted on her long neck so she could see us, her face a few inches away from mine. I tried not to be intimidated by how easily she could kill us at that moment. _"You ready?"_

"You're not gonna go to fast, right?" I asked nervously.

Ash laughed, _"No, I'll go at about the same speed as a horse. That okay, oh brave Prince?"_

I decided to ignore her teasing, "That's fine."

Ash span around again and began running out of the training grounds towards the manor. As she had said, it was sort of like riding a horse, but her 'canter' was much smoother, I barely had to hold on.

Ash stuck to a small path, probably to avoid any trees, and apart from the occasional groan from Ike and "Cool!" from Link, we were silent.

"_Almost there." _Ash said. She was right, I could already see some other smashers in the courtyard just outside the mansion.

Ash POV

"_Almost there." _I assured them after another groan from Ike. I knew he would be fine, but couldn't help feeling guilty.

I was relieved when the mansion came into view. With my enhanced senses I could see and hear it was Zelda and Peach sparing. _Just great._

However, I kept going until I reached the end of the path, slowing down slightly. "_Where do I go?" _I asked Marth, since he seemed the most sensible out of the three.

"Just head towards that large door and take a right." Marth instructed, and I could feel him shift slightly to point at a gigantic oak door behind Zelda and Peach, who had yet to notice us.

Nodding I walked towards it, hoping not to alarm the two girls.

Zelda had just sent Peach backwards with a round-house kick, so that Peach was now facing us. Her eyes widened with fear as she screamed, "Ahhh! Monster!"

"_Damn it." _Zelda span around and held her hands up, ready to strike, eyes narrowed. _"Link, do something!" _I knew that Zelda would maybe at least listen to him.

"Zelda!" Link called, waving his hand to her in reassurance. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect.

"Don't worry Link! I'll save you!" Zelda yelled, before spinning her arms backwards. It released a magic ball of fire, heading straight towards Link. _Idiot._

Swiftly I curled my wings around the boys to stop them getting hurt, but as the ball made contact I immediately felt it. Zelda shot several more at me, each one severely burning my wings. Normal fire, such as from dragon's, wouldn't usually hurt, but this one was a mixture of magic and electricity. I gritted my teeth and ran for the door, trying not to jolt Ike.

I leapt over a shocked Zelda, who still managed to electrocute my stomach. It felt as if a knife had dug deep into the flesh of that sensitive area. A roar of pain escaped my lips, but I stopped running; if I stopped or turned human, Zelda might accidentally hurt Ike, Marth and Link.

I turned right as Marth had said, thankfully this corridor was empty. I unfurled my wings slightly to let the boys see where we were going.

"Turn left." Marth told me as we reached the end. I nodded and changed direction, still running. The doors flew by so fast I didn't bother checking to see what part of the mansion we were in.

I groaned as another smasher came into view, this time Samus. She gasped and charged up her arm-cannon. Having no time to stop I kept going, doing my best to dodge the blast.

"_Hold on!"_ Using my wings I did a twist in mid-air, successfully avoiding it. My wings ached from such an action after being burnt so badly. Thankfully Samus didn't fire again as I left her behind.

"Turn right then keep going until you see a white door. That's the infirmary." Marth said, leaning low on my neck. I turned and looked ahead, spotting a double white door at the end. I shook my head as my vision went fuzzy at the edges, trying to ignore the pain in my wings and stomach.

I burst through the doors and skidded to a halt beside a very surprised man in a white coat. Guessing he was the doctor I collapsed with a sigh of relief and closed my eyes.

I felt Marth and Link help Ike off and take him to a bed, but didn't have the energy to move. With a groan I changed to my human form, but didn't get up for the moment.

I opened my eyes to see Marth kneeling beside me, looking at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I lied. Carefully I pushed myself up, fully feeling the cut on my stomach and the burns on my back, since I no longer had wings. I crouched on one knee for a second before standing up. Marth put an arm around my shoulders and I gratefully leant into him. My vision was still a bit blurry but not as bad.

Marth helped me over to a bed beside Ike's where I lay down on my side. "How's Ike?" I asked, watching him fearfully.

Ike chuckled, "I'm not too bad. The Doc here says there's an infection but he can treat it. He also said that if I'd had to walk back, I might have lost my leg." My eyes widened, I didn't know an infection could act _that _quickly! "So, thanks."

I grinned at him, "No problem."

The Doctor came to me next after bandaging Ike's leg. I flinched when he hesitantly touched my back, and put disinfectant on my stomach. "I'll be right back with bandages." he rushed out of a different door before I could say anything.

I shut my eyes again and focussed on my back and stomach, concentrating the heat there. I smiled when I felt the instant relief there. _Thank you again, Great Dragon._

I sat up and stretched, rolling my shoulders experimentally. There was no more pain, just a slight ache.

"How did you do that?" I glanced up and saw Link staring at me.

I shrugged, "It's a dragon thing."

"In there! The monster went in there!" Zelda charged into the room, flanked by Peach and Samus.They looked around the room apprehensively before their eyes fell on Ike, Marth, Link and I. "Look! It hurt Ike!" Zelda accused.

"Hey! Ash didn't hurt me! I, uh, landed on my sword." Ike said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, right." Zelda said. I had to admit, it didn't sound very believable.

"Zelda, it's true." Link stepped forward, "They were just sparing, it was an accident."

I saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes, but she continued even more harshly, "Even, so, she attacked me!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" I jumped to my feet, "_You _attacked _me_!"

"I did not!" Zelda crossed her arms angrily.

"Zelda, don't lie. We were they, we know what happened. Ash did not lay a finger on you." Marth said calmly. "I suggest you leave."

Zelda looked like she was going to retort when Peach grabbed her arm and whispered something to her. Zelda smirked at me evilly before turning on her heel and leaving.

"This just gets better and better." I sighed before laying down again, restoring some of the strength I had lost.


End file.
